Una Navidad no tan perfecta
by adi.roldan
Summary: Hermione vive las experiencias mas extrañas en poco tiempo, finalmente logra entender que esta navidad será diferente a las demás y aunque lejos de ser perfecta, para ella lo será. El Dramione que marca mi regreso


****

**_Luego de creo alrededor de dos años sin una simple historia... si, lo sé. No hay escusas que valgan dejar de escribir pero cuando hay sequía no podemos hacer nada. Lo he intentado y la idea me ha gustado bastante, les traigo un one-shot Dramione en el cual no quiero que aparesca el Draco que se enamora a la primera de cambio y se le declara a Hermione frente a todo el Gran Comedor o similares, igualmente se que Draco no sale frió ni pesado ni malo ni nada. Planteó un Draco Malfoy maduro, el cual trata de cambiar su vida luego de la caida de Voldemort._**

**_En serio espero de todo corazón les guste y agradecería con toda mi alma un review, entenderé si he perdido un poco el toque pero por algun lado tenía que comenzar, ¿o no?_**

**_DISCLAIMER: Todos los personas que aparescan en la historia fueron creación de la estupenda J.K. Rowling y seguramente de haber escrito yo los libros de HP muchas cosas no hubieran sido como ella las planteo xD_**

_SUMMARY: Hermione vive las experiencias mas raras en poco tiempo, finalmente logra entender que esta navidad será diferente a las demás y aunque lejos de ser perfecta, para ella lo será._

**_Si es voluntad de todos y todas ustedes que yo reciba verduras para una ensalada lo aceptare, ¡gracias de antemano!_**

******___

* * *

_**

___Una Navidad no tan perfecta_

Debería tener miedo, asco o lo que fuera pero ciertamente no quería sentir curiosidad por las atenciones que Malfoy le estaba entregando últimamente. No eran más que miradas extrañas –mas parecía querer decirle algo con los ojos-, movimientos fuera de lo común e incluso roces accidentales –más de una vez había sentido como partes de su cuerpo chocaban con el rubio-, pero eran suficientes para saber que algo de lo más raro estaba pasando por la cabeza del Slytherin.

Pero dejando de lado todas esas acciones que incluso podían pasar por meras coincidencias definitivamente no iba a poder ignorar su último encuentro con Malfoy en las afueras del campo de Quidditch.

Luego de el partido entre Gryffindor y Slytherin en el que Harry había logrado adueñarse de la snitch luego de un apretado duelo contra Malfoy en el cual la serpiente había estado a unos centímetros de tomar la snitch cuando Harry se le acercó por detrás, el rubio estiró la pierna en una segura intención de darle una patada a su amigo pero luego sus miradas chocaron por milésimas de segundos, cuando Malfoy regresó la vista a la snitch abruptamente se detuvo y le dio el espacio a Harry para que pudiera tomar la pelotita dorada.

La acción tan extraña de Malfoy llevó al estadio entero a un profundo silencio, el cual no fue roto ni cuando Harry alzo la mano con las alitas de la snitch saliendo de entre sus dedos, simplemente era demasiado inverosímil lo que Draco Malfoy había hecho segundos antes y aunque el mismo Voldemort hubiera llegado al campo y le hubiera entregado la copa de las casas a Harry nadie hubiera logrado salir de su estupor.

A vista de todo el estadio Malfoy había decendido en su escoba y se había dirigido a los vestidores sin dar señal alguna de molestia ante la victoria de los leones, al contrario parecía venirle sin problemas el hecho de haber regalado el último partido de la temporada y seguramente la copa de las casas a los Gryffindor.

Cuando Hermione iba en dirección al campo en busca de sus 3 amigos se encontró con Malfoy saliendo del estadio aun con su uniforme puesto, ambos se miraron, Malfoy torció los labios en su característica sonrisa de lado y le dirigió una mirada desde los pies a la punta de la coronilla, Hermione tembló inconscientemente.

—Te ves bien, Granger —una Hermione de piedra no pudo más que quedarse estúpidamente parada sin respirar mientras Malfoy aumentaba su sonrisa y luego pasaba a su lado encargándose de rozar sus brazos y hacer que Hermione logrará percibir su loción a pesar de que el rubio acababa de salir de un partido de casi 2 horas.

El encuentro la había llenado de una incertidumbre que nunca había gozado en su relación con la serpiente, sabía muy bien cómo encarar las miradas groseras, los insultos y demás acciones típicas de un amante de la pureza de sangre pero jamás lograría entender que debía hacer con este Malfoy. Tal vez alguien estaba tomando poción multijugos con su cabello y tratando de volverla loca, simplemente las actitudes eran tan _anti Malfoy._

x•x•x

Dos semanas antes de las vacaciones de navidad Hermione les escribió a sus padres diciéndoles que aunque deseara ir con ellos a Italia no lo haría, Ron acababa de invitarla a pasar el tiempo en la madriguera y aunque su relación no avanzo luego del beso en la batalla final no quería descartar nada con el pelirrojo, mejor prevenir. Lo peor llegó cuando una semana después Ginny le informó que por alguna razón Ron había invitado a Lavander a la madriguera, por supuesto no quedo más que cancelar su compañia y considerando que sus padres ya tenían 2 días en Italia tuvo que resignarse a pasar las navidades sola en el castillo. ¿En serio… feliz navidad?

Gracias a los ruegos de Ginny a su hermano diciendo que como ultimo año deberían pasarlo en el colegio para disfrutar sus últimas vacaciones en el -Harry obviamente no se rehusó tomando en cuenta que así podría pasarlo con la pelirroja sin la mirada de todo la familia Weasley- finalmente Ron accedió y de alguna manera todo el curso pensó lo mismo y casi todos se quedarían en el colegio; ergo, la fiesta de navidad seria un total degenere, suponía.

El último viernes de clases se presentó, todos alabaron el bendito viernes. La navidad aunque próxima aun no estaba definitivamente encima, aun quedaba más de 1 semana para las fiestas, tiempo suficiente para planear bien la que sería la mejor fiesta de la década mínimo.

Por supuesto nadie le dijo nada a Hermione, quien aunque no había sido seleccionada premio anual todos pensaron iba a ser la aguafiestas de la velada, realmente no importaba ni se sentía mal por la decisión de sus amigos de no tomarla en cuenta en nada… ¿verdad?

x•x•x

Durante el fin de semana los estudiantes de cursos menores abandonaron el colegio, dejando casi solos a los casi graduandos.

El siguiente lunes todos bajaron después de las 9 de la mañana, para sorpresa de muchos Hermione fue de las últimas en salir de su habitación y sus amigos tuvieron que esperarla al menos 15 minutos.

Llegando al gran comedor recordó haber escrito una carta a sus padres y aun no la había enviado, iría a eso rápidamente y más tarde se reuniría con sus amigos. Debido a las bajas temperaturas que se habían apoderado de las afueras del colegio –dentro tenían hechizos que regulaban la temperatura según el gusto de cada quien- llevaba la cabeza baja e iba subiendo las gradas lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, por lo cual no vio que alguien venía bajando con rapidez igual que ella y el choque fue inminente.

Hubiera caído estrepitosamente rodando escaleras abajo de una manera muy graciosa si la persona con la que choco no hubiera tenido unos increíbles reflejos, por la contextura de los brazos que la estaban rodeando y la habían acercado a un pecho plano y marcado supo que había sido un chico con el que había chocado, levantó la mirada para agradecer el gesto cuando observó los ojos grises de Draco Malfoy, la expresión de su rostro era serena y sin ninguna molestia, sino mas bien incredulidad.

—Deberías tener un poco mas de cuidado, Granger, de no tener los reflejos que tengo estarías desnucada allá abajo —la misma sonrisa estúpida afloró en los finos labios del rubio y luego con mas delicadeza de la que Hermione imaginó la enderezó y se separó un paso— me parece una excelente decisión que te hayas quedado durante las vacaciones en el colegio, nos veremos por allí.

Nuevamente ensanchó la sonrisa como la vez del campo de Quidditch y pasó a su lado alejándose lenta y elegantemente.

Cuando logró recomponerse terminó de subir las gradas, ató la carta en una pequeña lechuza parda y rápidamente se dirigió al Gran Comedor, un viaje de 10 minutos se había convertido en uno de 20.

x•x•x

Al llegar al Gran Comedor traía las mejillas sonrosadas por la pequeña carrera pero aun logró encontrar servido solamente el primer plato, tomó asiento junto a sus amigos y comenzó a preparar su plato, casi inmediatamente las lechuzas empezaron a entrar trayendo la correspondencia de todas las personas que se habían quedado durante las navidades, entre las últimas destacaba una lechuza color negra la cual voló sobre la mesa de Gryffindor dejando un paquete entre Ginny, Lavander, Parvati y Hermione.

Parvati no perdió tiempo, tomó el pequeño paquete entre sus manos y leyó la pequeña tarjeta negra que venía atada a la cajita.

—"Espero sean de tu agrado…" —murmuró suavemente, no pronunció nombre alguno así que sin esperar mucho Lavander arrebato la caja de manos de su amiga.

—"…Hermione" —todos levantaron la mirada y pusieron atención al grupito, Lavander le alcanzo la caja a la castaña, esta la alcanzó bajo la atenta mirada de sus amigos y volvió a leer la pequeña nota, ningún nombre. Deslizó el pequeño listón que la ataba y la destapó, diferentes bombones de chocolate –pudo averiguarlo por el olor que salía de la cajita- rellenos con distintos tipos de licor –según comentó Parvati- envueltos en papel brillante de muchos colores quedaron a la vista. Todos la miraron interrogativamente pero ella no supo que agregar, buscó algo que delatara a la persona que lo había enviado pero no había nada más.

—Hermione… —llamó Ron, ella levantó la mirada y cerró la caja— ¿Quién te la envía?

—No dice quien la manda… —aunque todos trataban de mantenerse calmos y tranquilos Hermione percibió la tensión en el cuerpo de Ron y la mirada que intercambiaron Harry y Ginny, se encogió mentalmente de hombros, guardó la caja en su capa y siguió desayunando tratando de ignorar el hecho de que nadie a su alrededor parecía tener hambre ya.

x•x•x

Definitivamente no había chocolate más exquisito en todo el mundo que el que ella se encontraba degustando, al llegar a su habitación y encerrarse había sacado la cajita de su capa, durante 5 minutos había pensado y repesando quien podría haberla enviado. No logró descubrirlo.

Luego de una pequeña batalla interior tomó un chocolate envuelto en papel azul eléctrico, lo desenvolvió y le dio un pequeño lengüetazo. El sabor amargo del chocolate puro la hizo cerrar sus ojos de placer y sin esperar mucho lo mordió delicadamente sintiendo como el líquido caliente del licor se había deslizado en su boca y aunque nunca en su vida había probado un chocolate relleno de licor era la cosa más exquisita que había probado en su vida, realmente deseaba conocer al que lo había enviado y poder darle un gran abrazo.

Al terminarlo cerró la cajita y en su cómoda la colocó hasta el final, detrás de una caja que abarcaba casi todo el cajón, y podía mantener el pequeño regalo oculto de sus amigos.

x•x•x

Aunque nadie había hecho comentario alguno luego del hecho en el comedor Hermione sabía todos morían por saber quien le había enviado el regalo; en la tarde hubo una excursión a Hogsmeade, Ginny insistió sobremanera ir a Honeydukes para ver si averiguaba algo de el regalo de Hermione pero salió tremendamente decepcionada de el lugar, al parecer ese tipo de dulces tenía un valor bastante elevado y no era traído a Inglaterra normalmente, solo se podía comprar por pedido.

Todos se mostraron aun mas desconcertados pero Hermione ignoro el hecho, si la persona que se los había enviado no quería enseñar quien era seguramente fuera un cobarde, mejor olvidar el hecho y no darle importancia.

x•x•x

Ok, al parecer ella era la única que podía olvidar algo así, al correo del día siguiente todos estuvieron pendientes de cuanta lechuza pasaba por la cabeza de la castaña y cuando una carta llego a sus manos Ron se la arrebato rapidamente, leyó el sobre y con una rictus de vergüenza en el rostro le susurro un "es de tus padres", y siguió comiendo tratando de ignorar la mirada molesta de la castaña.

Por la carta sus padres le dijeron que estaban muy bien y al parecer no habían sido ellos los que le habían enviado el pequeño presente, se lo había imaginado desde un principio porque aunque los chocolates fueran hechos por muggles ella era consciente el desagrado que su mamá mostraba ante su amor por los chocolates y jamás hubiera permitido que su padre comprara un regalo de ese tipo.

Pero en ese caso ¿de quién habrían venido? Era cierto que sus amigos supieran su gusto por el chocolate pero aun así sabía no venía de ellos y aunque en un principio incluso llego a pensar que podrían ser de Ron, en su reacción a la carta tuvo su respuesta.

x•x•x

Al siguiente día salió temprano a los terrenos de Hogwarts en busca de Hagrid, antes de las vacaciones les había dejado una tarea de investigación y aunque llevaba el medio metro que él había pedido aun no había podido encontrar las diferentes clases de duendes de la luna que les había encargado. Al pasar por el estadio de Quidditch vio a Malfoy saliendo del mismo con su escoba en la mano izquierda mientras pasado su mano derecha entre su pelo rubio, por alguna razón se detuvo poco a poco y le observo mientras él seguía con la mirada perdida en el vacío.

Al parecer logro percibir su mirada, volteo a la izquierda y la descubrió mirándole, Hermione bajo la cabeza más roja que el pelo de los Weasley e hizo como si la grama a sus pies fuera de los más interesante, al poco cuando creyó que la había dejado sola levanto la mirada esperando encontrar el terreno vacio. Al contrario Malfoy caminaba hacia ella elegantemente con su típica sonrisa torcida en los labios, llego hasta ella y se detuvo a solo centímetros de la chica.

—Granger —saludo e inclino levemente la cabeza.

—Malfoy —susurro Hermione, odio la manera en la que había perdido el aire y lo suave que había salido su voz. Ambos se observaron unos pocos segundos en el silencio de la mañana, una gélida ventisca envolvió el campo y algunas hebras del cabello de Hermione se salieron del improvisado moño tapando parte de su rostro.

Draco se inclino un poco hacia ella, tomó el mechón con su mano derecha y lo coloco detrás de la pequeña oreja de la Gryffindor, sintió su cuerpo tenso y observó como el rostro de la chica se tiñó de un escarlata intenso.

—Te sienta bien el rojo, Granger.

Bajo la mano lentamente, volvió a cabecear y se alejó con dirección al castillo. Hermione se sintió tan violenta que corrió a casa de Hagrid y comenzó a tocar la puerta como si Voldemort se encontrara detrás de ella. Cuando Hagrid abrió por fin la puerta solo vio pasar un borrón castaño a su lado, volteó extrañado observando a Hermione tomando aliento apoyada en su mesa, regresó la mirada a los terrenos y a lo lejos observo a Draco Malfoy parado observando en su dirección y luego siguiendo su camino rumbo al colegio.

x•x•x

Es que podría jurar que algo malo pasaba por la cabeza de Draco Malfoy, aunque su carácter cortes e indiferente evidenciaba que había madurado no podía creer que la hubiera tocado –no de manera accidental ni por coincidencia-, ahora podría asegurar que lo había hecho conscientemente y no terminando allí después le había dicho que se veía bien sonrosada. Ok ok, no había dicho exactamente eso, pero a eso se había estado refiriendo. Definitivamente a Draco Malfoy algo le estaba ocurriendo, mejor mantener distancias por si las dudas.

x•x•x

Sabía que el sabía que ella se encontraba ocultándose de él, aunque los primeros dos días no lo hubiera hecho de manera obvia todo se había ido al caño cuando 3 días después del encuentro en los terrenos se lo había encontrado en un pasillo vacio de el tercer piso, reconocía que había sido de lo más estúpido haber dado la vuelta al solo verlo aproximarse por el lado contrario. Aunque… tal vez pensó que había olvidado algo en su cuarto y por eso había regresado sobre sus pasos de manera tan inesperada, pero cuando comenzó a correr alejándose de él definitivamente le tendría que haber dado una pista de lo que hacía… ¿o no?

Bueno lo hecho, hecho estaba. Lo mejor sería dejar de hacer el ridículo con él. Dejaría de escapar cuando se encontrara con él.

¿Qué era lo que andaba haciendo antes de comenzar a pensar en los eventos del día anterior? ¡Es verdad! Ahora debería encontrar una forma de llegar al gran comedor que no pasara por el pasillo que daba a las mazmorras, tenía la impresión que había un pasillo que quedaba casi dando la vuelta al colegio y podría tardar unos 10 minutos más de lo normal si lo utilizaba, ¡era hora de buscarlo!

…Aunque como mañana era día domingo podría decirle a sus amigos que no quería bajar al gran comedor…

Al final la mejor forma de no escapar de él era dejar de toparse con el cada dos por tres.

x•x•x

Porque tenía que volver a ocurrir, a una semana de el _incidente _casi todo séptimo lo había olvidado, había creído que nada opacaría su perfecto lunes –Malfoy no se había presentado ni al desayuno, ni al almuerzo y por lo visto la cena seria el mismo cuento-, pero cuando se presento una lechuza con un paquete que era de un tamaño bastante obvio cayó en la cuenta que no sería así.

_Desgracias, desgracias, desgracias…_

Al ser el paquete algo grandecito no podría guardarlo para zanjar el tema, al tenerlo en sus manos lo puso a su lado en la banca e ignoro las miradas ansiosas de todas las casas. Devoro la cena y salió del comedor directo a su habitación.

En la salida se encontró cara a cara con Malfoy, _incomodo. _El la observo fijamente y ella creyó que le iba a decir algo sobre sus increíbles huidas – en caso de haberlas notado-, _menuda Gryffindor. _

—Vaya, Granger, aun no es navidad y ya estás recibiendo regalos… —le dijo aunque en ninguna palabra había burla o molestia, simplemente sonaron a mera cortesía— ¿Quién es el afortunado, Weasley?

—No es de tu interés, Malfoy —contesto con las mejillas arreboladas de la vergüenza de creer ser tan obvia en sus sentimientos por su amigo.

—Gracias a Merlín, Granger. Tenía miedo que te hubieran cortado la lengua, no me habías contestado ningún comentario en estos días y tenía la impresión que estabas escondiéndote de mí.

—Pues no te equivoques, si en algún momento me escondería de alguien nunca seria de ti, Malfoy —levanto la barbilla retadoramente y a Draco no le sorprendió, parecía ser una costumbre cada vez que se topaban por algún pasillo del colegio. El sonrió lentamente y se puso a su lado, se inclino levemente para llegar a su oreja.

—Espero que no, Granger. Disfruta tu regalo —susurró, se irguió y entró al comedor.

_¿Acababa de insinuar lo que creyó que había insinuado? _Por lo visto la caída de Voldemort había creado un daño cerebral en Malfoy, es que no era posible… el realmente había insinuado… corrió como alma que lleva al diablo y aunque su primer pensamiento al llegar a su cuarto fue observar el regalo no pudo abrirlo, le aplicó hechizos detecta bromas y aun después de saber que no tendría nada malo no pudo abrirlo. Y esa noche 4 días antes de navidad tuvo miedo de Malfoy, pero más miedo tuvo de su corazón latiendo agitadamente cada vez que rememoraba sus últimas actitudes.

x•x•x

_Unos zapatos y un vestido…_

Eso era todo lo que la caja contenía, nada más que unos zapatos negros, delicados, de tacón ni tan alto ni tan bajo y un vestido también negro sin tirantes, hasta la rodillas, ajustado a la cintura y aunque simple, precioso.

Ah, y una nota. _La nota._

_Porque en nadie más luciría tan bien, llévalo puesto durante la fiesta de navidad._

Una cosa que siempre caracterizó a Hermione fue que jamás había sido cobarde, siempre lucho por lo que quiso y nunca había dejado que alguna situación la intimidara de alguna manera. Ahora un simple vestido y un par de tacones la habían dejado en blanco.

Es que recibir unos chocolates no era tanto, pero recibir un regalo de este tipo sin saber quien lo enviaba, algo extraño estaba ocurriendo.

Cuando Ginny entró en la habitación a preguntarle porque no había bajado aun se quedo en blanco parada en el marco de la puerta, Hermione se encontraba parada frente a su cama con el vestido estirado sobre ella y los zapatos a unos 15 centímetros de distancia. Levantó la vista y observó como la pelirroja llevaba su vista de su cama a ella y de ella a la cama repetidas veces.

Al final entró sin decir nada y se paró a su lado a hacer lo mismo que ella, observar el vestido y el par de zapatos.

—¿Y esto…?

—Bueno… era lo que venía en la caja que recibí ayer…

Ginny levantó la vista y observó a la castaña durante unos segundos— ¿Decía quien lo enviaba?

Hermione cabeceo en dirección al papelito negro que estaba doblado pulcramente a las faldas del vestido, la observó tomarlo con cuidado y leer su contenido, regresó la vista a Hermione nuevamente— ¿No tienes una idea quien los está enviando?

—No, aun no se qué pensar y realmente no sé si sea buena idea ir vestida con él para la fiesta —No sabía porque pero de verdad no le había parecido prudente mencionar las palabras de Malfoy, al fin y al cabo podía poner su mano en fuego jurando que no lo había enviado el.

—Deberías, es un vestido precioso. Llevarlo no te hará ningún mal y lo más seguro es que si lo llevas logres averiguar quien los ha enviado.

Hermione levanto la vista para observar a Ginny y asintió levemente— No le digas…

—Lo sé.

—Gracias.

x•x•x

No sabía porque pero estaba temblando, trataba peinar su cabello con tranquilidad pero su mano no parecía querer detener el movimiento involuntario, se encontraba sentada a la orilla de su cama –con el vestido y los zapatos puestos- tratando de ordenar sus rizos para salir de su habitación.

Al final lo dio por perdido y bajo a la sala común, varios la miraron penetrantemente pero nadie abrió la boca, llego a sus amigos.

—Hola, chicos —saludo.

—¡Que linda te ves, Hermione! —saludo la pelirroja y puso un beso en cada mejilla de la chica, la tomó de la mano y comenzó a caminar a la salida— Vamos, chicos —llamó sobre su hombro y sin un comentario mas todos salieron en dirección a la sala de los menesteres.

Durante toda la noche Hermione esperaba que alguien tocara su hombro, le tomara la mano para depositar un beso en el dorso y la invitara a bailar, pero nada de eso ocurrió. La fiesta pasó sin que nadie le dijera algo sobre el vestido, bailó con casi todos sus amigos y disfrutó como nunca lo había hecho. Al final faltando unos minutos a las 12 decidió tomar un poco de aire y alejarse de toda la gente, aunque nunca hubiera dicho nada siempre le había molestado un poco ver como a la llegada de la navidad y el año nuevo las parejas se tomaban de la mano y se besaban, era feliz viendo a sus mejores amigos pero siempre había sentido que todo era ellos y nadie nunca había tenido un gesto como ese con ella.

Suspiro y se alejo buscando una ventana que tuviera vista al lago y al campo de Quidditch.

x•x•x

Observo su reloj y ya pasaban 20 minutos de la media noche, nadie había venido a buscarla y estaba segura nadie había notado aun su ausencia. El reflejo de la luna en el lago le regaló un poco de paz, llevaba mucho tiempo observándola de esa manera, la luna estaba casi sobre el colegio y su reflejo llegaba en dirección contraria así que ella se encontraba en un pasillo completamente oscuro.

—No es la mejor de las noches, ¿verdad? —Hermione girí su cabeza un poco y a unos pasos vio la silueta estilizada de Draco Malfoy, observándola. Se enderezó un poco y se aliso la falda del vestido.

—Supongo… —murmuro.

—Te ves bien, Granger —halagó terminando de llegar a su lado, se mantuvo a una distancia prudente y orientó su vista hacia el lago. Hermione le imitó y ambos se mantuvieron en silencio.

Al poco Hermione observó como el chico colocaba una pequeña caja al alfeizar de la ventana, los dos siguieron sin decir nada. La castaña observó nuevamente su reloj de muñeca, faltaban quince a la una, no estaba segura si alguien estaría buscándola o definitivamente habrían olvidado su presencia.

Estiro su cuello un poco hasta escuchar un leve tronido –aunque mala costumbre no podía evitar estirar sus articulaciones hasta escuchar ese sonido-, Malfoy la observaba sin emoción alguna. Ella cabeceo levemente y se ajusto el vestido para retirarse a su habitación.

—Es tuyo… —se detuvo abruptamente cuando la voz de Malfoy a su espalda la llamó, se giro lentamente, observo sus ojos grises y luego la pequeña caja en la ventana— creí que preguntarías, no eres tan curiosa como creía —bromeó.

Ella regresó sobre sus pasos, tomó la caja con delicadeza y dándole una última mirada a Malfoy halo del listón para soltar la tapadera. Lo abrió lentamente y sacó la pequeña esfera de cristal, no era más que eso: una esfera de cristal con una rosa roja dentro de ella, solamente.

Y otra nota, la _misma_ letra de las anteriores, en papel negro como en las anteriores _Porque sé que jamás le darías importancia a un regalo ostentoso. _Llevó su mirada al rostro de la serpiente y espero que el dijera algo, _lo que fuera._

—Tiene un hechizo, la rosa jamás se marchitará —sonrió muy a su manera y siguió observando fuera de la ventana.

Hermione no supo que decir, lo observó largo rato y entendió que por primera vez se había quedado sin palabras, sonrió al recordar la vez que su madre le había dicho que cuando se quedara sin palabras significaría haber encontrado a una persona muy especial.

Pensó que aunque extraño de alguna manera siempre había pensado que Malfoy era una persona valiente, por malas decisiones de su familia le había tocado ser mortífago sin desearlo, había tenido que llevar a cabo una misión suicida y al final había decidido no matar a Dumbledore aunque sabía estaba firmando su sentencia de muerte, había fingido no reconocerlos cuando llegaron a la Mansión Malfoy aunque su tía lo hubiera amenazado con torturarlo y a pesar de todo había regresado al colegio para terminar su formación académica y poder redimir sus malos actos.

Se acerco a él, coloco su mano sobre la que el tenia apoyada en la ventana, a pesar de andar con tacones tuvo que pararse de puntillas para besarle delicadamente, solo un roce de labios.

—Feliz navidad, Draco, gracias por los regalos.

—Feliz navidad, Hermione.

Ambos sonrieron, Draco con su típica sonrisa maliciosa de lado y Hermione sabiendo que aunque él no fuera definitivamente un hombre amoroso y que le declararía su amor todos los días realmente podrían llegar a algo, no sabía qué pero una parte en su mente le decía que Draco Malfoy era un hombre que no demostraba nada y cada pequeño detalle era un tesoro enorme. Retiro su mano de la de él y dándole un beso en la mejilla se retiro a su habitación.

Draco la observo alejarse de él en la oscuridad, no dejo de sonreír a pesar de haberla perdido de vista a solo unos pasos de él, reconocía no había sido el mejor momento para abordarla, no logró estar junto a ella a la media noche, no había luz de luna que hiciera el momento romántico ni habían habido declaraciones de amor y tampoco había sido el causante de su primer beso –ojala no el último.

No sabía porque pero algo en ella le había llamado la atención y aunque sabía aun no estar enamorado de ella –es decir, el amor no nace de la noche a la mañana ni viceversa-, entendía que desde el comienzo del año Hermione Granger no le era indiferente. A partir del día siguiente comenzarían a trabajar juntos en algo que podría la cosa más grande e importante de sus futuros, pero todo seria paso a paso, por ahora era feliz sabiendo que así como el había reparado en ella, ella también lo había hecho en el.

_FIN_

* * *

**_Saben lo importante que es para mí su opinión, sea buena o mala. A muchos no les gusta dejar los finales abierto, yo prefiero dejarlos asi, así cada quien podra dejar volar su imaginación e imaginará una continuación segun mejor le paresca. Gracias en serio por tomarse el tiempo de leer este corto y ojala nos estemos leyendo pronto con un fic mas largo y mas vistoso que este._**

**_Adi Roldán =)_**


End file.
